Finding The Light
by Shinsei Arikoto
Summary: Shinsei is a girl from the present, but is sent to the past. How will she react when she meets Kagome, Inuyasha, and everyone else. Or what does she do when she learns of her mysterious past
1. The Passage of Time Broken

Finding the Light

Chapter 1: The Passage of Time Broken

Shinsei was a normal everyday girl in present day Japan, except she was a half demon. She had black fox ears and a tail which made her look demon, but everyone could tell by her scent she was half-demon. Full blooded demons were very common living along side humans in this time, but half demons were rare. She was a high school student who was frequently picked on by everyone in her school and neighborhood. Her parents had died when she was very young, too young for her to remember. She lived by herself in a run down apartment that was abandoned.

As she walked home from school one day she decided to walk through the park to see the sakura's in bloom. As she walked down the path she could hear the faint sound of swords clashing and horses running. She followed the noise and found herself in front of a very large tree in the exact center of the park.

"I've never noticed this here before…but where is that nois….AHHH!" She reached out to touch the tree she fell into a hole and she passed out.

She woke a few moments later and found herself sitting in tall grass staring at a massive forest with the ancient tree behind her. She got up and just stood there in complete shock.

"W-where am I...this isn't…right…huh?" She noticed a girl wander by a few yards away from her. She wore a junior high school uniform with the colors of green, white, and red in a sailor uniform style. She was human and she was from Shin's time. Shin ran after her, but hid when she saw a strange boy with silver hair, wearing a red kimono, and….dog ears!?

"Inuyasha, you can't keep taking my bike back to Kaede's house so I can't use it!" said the girl at the strange boy.

"Why do you need it anyway!? You either just ride on my back or it gets in the way!!! And it also…! Huh?" He sniffed around and then his gaze shot at the tree Shin was hiding behind. "Come out from there!!! I know your there demon!" he yelled as he drew a giant sword that was the size of the boys body. It looked like a giant fang and had fluffy dog fur on the scabbard.

"_What the hell is that!!!? What's going on!!!!?" _Shin thought to herself as she stood behind the tree frozen.

"Fine!!! If you won't come out I'm coming after you!!!" He swung his blade at the tree knocking it over with one slice.

"AHHH!" Shin crouched down and covered her head with her arms. As soon as she did that the other girl caught sight of her uniform and ears.

"Inuyasha stop!!! It's a girl from my time!!!" Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks as he stared down at the girl from a distance.

"Kagome…are you serious….she smells of a half demon though. There's no way she from the…."

Kagome cut him off. "There are some demons in the present, but barely any half-demons. I can't believe you swung tetsusaiga at her!!! Oh man, she's passed out! Come on let's get her back to Kaede's and quick!"

As Shin laid there passed out memories came flooding back to her as the name Inuyasha ran through her mind over and over again. Her mind took her back into her past. She saw herself sitting against a giant tree as a 5 year old being beaten by fierce demons.

"_Wretched half- demon! You should have just stayed in that stupid human village!" As she sat in terror of being killed she saw a young boy in a red kimono run in front of her with a stick trying to fight off the demons. But the boy was knocked aside by one of the bigger demons and the stick landed in front of Shin. "Inuyasha…." She stared at her friend then quickly picked up the stick and started to swing at the demons keeping them at bay, but she was eventually cut by one of their sharp claws. As she stood back up a pink light started to engulf her and the stick, she charged at the demons, and everything went white…."_


	2. First Day of Remembrance

Finding the Light

Chapter 2: First Day of Remembrance

Shin's eyes slowly opened to a wooden roof above her. She looked to her left and saw a small cat with yellow- tanish colored fur, two tails, black paws, black swirled around her tails, and a black diamond on her head. The cat laid there sleeping, then to her right she saw a young boy no bigger than 1.5 feet tall with light brown hair, pointed ears, wearing a blue kimono with leaves embodied on it and also wearing a vest made of tan fox fur. She rubbed her eyes slowly and saw the boy had fox legs and paws instead of human legs and feet and a puffy tail behind him. She sat up and screamed with terror.

The girl from Shin's time, a girl wearing a pink kimono with her dark brown hair tied back by a ribbon at the end of her hair, and an elderly woman wearing a red pants and a white kimono with an eye patch ran inside.

"Shin! Are you alright!" said the girl with the uniform. "My name is Kagome Higurashi and I'm from the "present" like you. This is Sango and Kaede, they're from this time…what happened?" Asked Kagome, while pointing to the dark brown haired girl first then the elderly woman and trying to console the frightened girl. Shin pointed to the two tailed cat and the young boy.

"Huh? Oh that's just Kilala and Shippo. Kilala is my best friend and yes a demon cat. Shippo is a fox demon orphan and clings to Kagome. They're here to help you adjust to this time." Said Sango picking up Kilala and Shippo jumping on her shoulder.

"Now Shin you have to listen carefully….Your in the feudal era 500 years in the past from our time. We don't know how you got here, but we're going to try to get you home…I promise." Said Kagome trying to calm her down. Sango made some tea and over the next hour Shin calmed down and was getting used to everything that was happening around her.

As the girls sat there drinking tea a young man walked inside staring at them all, then at Shin intently. He had black hair pulled back into a small ponytail, a purple and dark blue robe on, a sort of old style glove covering his palm and half his left arm, and a staff in his hand. He was obviously a monk from this time

"Well, what do we have here….a new friend eh? Well we should give her the proper greeting." He walked up to Shin, kneeled down in front of her, and took her hands in his. "Miss, would you consider….baring my children?"

"WHAT!? YOU SICK PERVERT!!!!" Shin moved her hands away from his quickly and punched him in the stomach sending him flying out the open door into the river across the way. "Who the hell was that guy!? Don't tell me you know him Kagome!" She asked standing at the window making sure he didn't come back.

"Actually…that's our friend Miroku. Don't mind him, he's always like that. He asks every girl to bear his children." Said Kagome looking at Shin like she was crazy for punching Miroku. Sango sat there with her hands formed put into fists and when Shin looked at her she could see imaginary flames behind Sango.

"What the hell is goin' on in here? I just saw Miroku fly by…oh your awake." Said the boy in the red kimono wit the dog ears.

"Yeah she's up and Miroku hit on her right away. Shin this is…" Kagome was interrupted by Shin.

"Inuyasha……I….remember you from somewhere….." she said staring at the strange boy who struck as a distant memory in her mind. Everyone stared at her like she was crazy.

"_How could she know me_…? _She wasn't born in this time…unless…"_ thought Inuyasha to himself and staring at Shin completely shocked.

"Well actually….I don't know where I was born or where I came from. I never knew my parents and was found on the side of the street when I was very young by my foster mother who soon after died. I searched every hospital in the country and I was never born in any of them. It makes me think…maybe I was never born in that period…what if….I was born here…." Shin said looking around at everyone. Only Kagome had eyes full of tears from hearing her sad story.

"Well we can find out here Shin. If you travel with us we can find what happened." Said Sango with a smile toward her new friend

"Alright…I'll travel with all of you….But keep away from me you perverted monk!!!" Shin punched the monk behind her and the entire room broke into laughter.


	3. A New Enemy or Friend?

Finding the Light

Chapter 3: A New Enemy or Friend?

A week had passed since Shin had arrived in the Feudal Era of Japan. No one still knows how she got there or why she was brought, but her new friends were helping her with anything and….Everything. In the middle of their 6th day of traveling everyone decided it was a good idea to have a rest, so they found a shady tree in a nearby field and made some lunch. Miroku was teaching Shin about ancient sutras of a monk when suddenly her ears started to twitch back and forth. "Someone's coming out of the forest…over there…." She said pointing to a small shrine next to the forest. She was right, someone was coming. It was a tall man with long silver hair like Inuyasha, wearing a white kimono with red flowers scattered, heavy looking armor, with the markings or a crescent moon and two lines of purple on each side of his face. When she looked closer she noticed long flowing dog fur ,like a scarf, on his right shoulder.

"SESSHOMARU!!!" Inuyasha drew his great blade from his normal sized sheath next to him. "YOU'RE NOT GETTING TETSUSAIGA!!!" Yelled Inuyasha thrusting his sword at him.

"Tetsusaiga is his sword Shin and that man is Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's full demon half- brother." Said Kagome. Everyone watched as the two brothers began fighting on another. As Shin watched with amazement something very strange came back to her in her mind….a distant memory.

_Shin was sitting in the middle of a field as a 5 year old holding a cut open and bleeding knee. A teenage boy walked up to her that looked exactly like Sesshomaru and it was him. He kneeled down in front of her and pulled out a small shell full of a special liquid made from herbs for cuts. He cleaned off the blood with his sleeve, put the ointment on her knee, and then he ripped the bloody part of his sleeve off and wrapped it around her knee. Shin wiped her tears away from her tear, but more just came from her crying. Sesshomaru picked her up and carried her back to a castle buried deep in the forest. In the grass in front of the castle a young Inuyasha was playing with a tall man with long silver hair pulled back into a ponytail on top of his head. He had the same side markings as Sesshomaru, but no moon on his forehead. Sesshomaru handed the young girl to him and he smiled down at her with a big smile…."_

As Shin awoke from her daydream the two brothers were still fighting. As her eyes opened she said just one word "Inu….Tai…sho…" then she looked forward at the battle. Both brothers just stopped and looked at her with wide eyes completely shocked.

"Huh? What…did I say something?" asked Shin looking around at everyone staring at her completely confused.


	4. Old Friends Reunited

Finding the Light

_okay the first four are short but chapters 5, 6 and 7 are pretty long so more to come!! please writes reveiws for me!_

Chapter 4: Old Friends Reunited

Everyone sat down in a circle with Shin facing all of them. Inuyasha was sitting in a tree branch close to the ground listening intently and Sesshomaru sat in the grass across from the strange half- demon girl. They both were completely puzzled of how she knew their father's name.

"I remember….. over the past few days I've been regaining my memories back. I remember Inuyasha and Sesshomaru as kids helping me. Inuyasha protected me from demons and Sesshomaru helped me when I cut my knee open when I was 5. I know it sounds weird, but…I think it's true…" Shin looked at both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, but only Sesshomaru spoke up.

"A long time ago… There was a great fox demon who ruled all the clans and a lowly peasant human girl. They met by a complete accident and fell in love. They had a baby, but they were both killed by their own kind for having a half- demon child. The villagers of the humans village were about to kill the child until a woman spoke up and said she would take it far away from there, so she did. That baby girl was Shinsei….. That mother had her own baby girl at the time and raised you both to be sister, but when you were 4 you realized the truth and ran away from there. One year later I found you in that field and took you home to my Father to Lord of Western Lands and he raised you as one of his own. But 6 months later Shin disappeared without a trace and we never knew what happened. My Father found out all this right after she disappeared…."

"That's so sad….so she was sent to my time, but who sent her? Do we even know?" asked Kagome her eyes full of tears from the sad story.

"Never mind that… who was the human girl that Shin was raised with? What was her name?" asked Inuyasha looking behind himself.

"Kikyo…. Her name was Kikyo. That name keeps popping into my head…." Said Shin staring at the ground.

Inuyasha jumped down in front of Shin with wide eyes and grabbed her shoulders. "Was that really her name!!! You aren't lying are you!!"

"I swear!! Her name was Kikyo and her mother was going to name the baby she was about to have Kaede. Why do you…." Shin was completely terrified, but Inuyasha cut off her sentence by jumping back into his tree not facing anyone.

Kagome spoke up with a sad smile on her face. "Well… you see Shin…. Inuyasha was with Kikyo before a very evil demon made them betray each other. I'm her reincarnation….."


	5. A New Season, A Strange Wind

Finding the Light

_okay these next few chapters will be a bit long.7 is about 7 or 8 pages on paper hand written right now, but its on the way!_

Chapter 5: A New Season, A Strange Wind

Five months passed by very quickly and Shin had finally found that she was from the feudal era with no family at all. Sesshomaru had decided to start traveling with them, but only for awhile. Right before fall started he left in search of a certain demon. Inuyasha had not spoken to anyone except Kagome for the past five months. Shin was worried it was her fault after Kagome had explained to her that Kikyo and Inuyasha were deeply in love until a demon named Naraku had torn them apart to get the Sacred Jewel. If anyone gets hold of the Jewel they will have one wish granted, but Kagome accidentally shattered it into hundreds of shards. They're spread all over Japan and everyone is trying to find them before Naraku does.

Before the cold weather set in Kagome returned home to her time to get warmer clothes for her and Shin. Kagome could travel back and forth between periods by a special well called the Bone Eaters Well. And with the help of her jewel shards she was able to pass through time. She had brought over a sweatshirt, pair of jeans, and sneakers for Shin and herself. After their trip back to seeing Kaede they all headed toward the northern mountains. They had found a village a few miles away from the mountains so everyone decided to take a break and rest.

Shin tried to spend some time with her apparently old friend Inuyasha, but he always refused. So she, Sango, and Kilala went to a nearby field to train and spend some time together.

"You know Shin, you could have the same powers as Kikyo since you were both raised together." Said Sango cleaning her giant boomerang. Shin was fascinated with it. Sango called it a Hiraikotsu and it was a giant boomerang bigger than her made of the bone from a demon. It was amazing Sango could carry even throw such a heavy thing for when Shin tried to carry it she fell on her back.

"Well actually… I do have the same sacred priestess powers, but I never finished my training. They only appear when I'm in mortal danger….huh?" She sniffed around with her superior sense of smell and she began to cough like she was choking. Then out of now where a thick blanket of purple smoke appeared making Sango and Kilala cough and choke as well.

"How do you like my miasma… It's been awhile Sango… I see you've met my new source of power…heheheheh…." An evil voice was coming from somewhere in the miasma, but no where to be found. "I brought you back here Shinsei to use your powers to help me find the scattered sacred jewel shards…. I sent you to the future to make sure you would still be alive for me to use you.. of course, I was a mere small spider demon then…" the voice was menacing and horrible.

Sango's eyes opened wide and she picked up her weapon. "HIRAIKOTSU!!!" she threw it into the air as hard as she could to clear away the miasma. As it faded Shin saw the faint figure of a tall white baboon, but it quickly faded as the baboon fur as thrown off the body underneath. A menacing looking man with long waving black hair, blood red piercing eyes, and wearing dark blue and purple kimono's stood before Shin. He reached down to grab her, but Kilala burst into flames and transformed into her lion sized self. She flew over at the demon, but he blew her and Sango away from them. He reached down once more and picked Shin up by the front of her shirt.

"Remember me…." The demon said with a twisted smile to Shin.

Shin's eyes widened in horror at the demon before her from her past. "N-Naraku…no…no….I'm not going to go back to the darkness….NO!!!" as she yelled for freedom a bright pink light started to engulf Shin and Naraku. It exploded into a painfully bright light and when It faded Shin laid on the ground with the head of Naraku floating above her.

"Damn you…I will have your powers Shinsei!! You will be sent into the darkness once more!!!" A burst of miasma appeared once more and Naraku's head disappeared without a trace.

Shin was on her hands and knee's with wide eyes and crying. Sango and Kilala rushed over to calm her down, but to no avail. They eventually got her on Kilala's back and Shin rode her home behind Sango.

When they arrived back at the Inn where everyone was staying Shin went directly to bed with Kilala next to her for comfort. Sango explained to everyone how Naraku had attacked them, what he had done to Shin in the past, and why he was even more determined to find them.

"He had suppressed her memories and powers from our guess so she would be easier to take when he brought her back here, but she met Inuyasha and Kagome before he had the chance." Said Sango feeling guilty of not being able to help her friend.

"So that's why she was sent to my time… With all the advances there she would have been properly cared for and could have lived….that's so sad…" said Kagome starting to tear up and staring at the wooden floor beneath her.

"That bastard…. He always must mess with people's lives and screw them up. I swear I'll kill him with the tetsusaiga." Said Inuyasha standing up as mad as hell. Thoughts of Kikyo flooded back to him, but he pushed them away. He wanted to avoid all those pains in his life.

"But he made her powers awaken. She almost completely destroyed him by just being under pressure… Kagome you should help her with them since you have more formal training." Said Sango smiling weakly and Kagome.

"But how did she get them? He…." Miroku was interrupted when Shin entered the room staring at the floor in a small daze with Kilala on her shoulder.

"Kikyo's mother had taught us both how to unleash our powers. But I ran away before I finished my training. My great- great- great grandmother was also a sacred priestess with very strong powers… I guess I take after her, but I don't remember how to use or control them…" Shin sat down between Kagome and Sango.

Kagome smiled at her and put a hand on Shin's shoulder. "Don't worry…since we have the same powers I'll help with them if you can help me with my homework since you're older and from the present."

Shin looked at her with a blank look then smiled at her. "Alright that sounds like a plan…" After they all ate dinner everyone went to bed.

With Shippo on her right and Kilala on her left she stared out the window from her bed at the stars and moon. _"I think I'm going to like it here in the feudal era…."_ She thought to herself then fell into a deep sleep.


	6. The Night of the New Moon

Finding the Light

_okay i know this chapter isnt very long but 7 and 8 are taking me a awhile.im typing them up so 7 should be up on friday._

Chapter 6: The Night of the New Moon

The same night Shinsei and Sango were attacked by Naraku the group quickly moved away from the village they resided in. As they moved closer to the Northern Mountains everyone put their guard up for the mountains were wolf demon territory.

During the night they had found a cave to rest in a few hours before sunrise. Shin sat at the entrance of the cave cross- legged. Her tail was wagging back and forth nervously. _"What if he finds me!? I won't be able to protect myself and I don't think everyone can stop him….. I'm doomed!!!"_ Shin thought to herself as she laid back in the dirt with her hands covering her face.

"What are you doing over here?" Inuyasha asked looking down at the strange half-demon fox. She moved her hands away from her face and just stared up at him. She looked up at him with a blank face and yet she was shocked to see him up at this hour of the night.

"Well…? Whatcha doin' down there?" Inuyasha asked persistently.

"Well…… I'm….just worried Naraku may find us and will get my powers." Shin said sitting up and looking at the stars sadly.

Inuyasha sat down next to her. He looked up at the stars then at her smiling proudly. "Don't worry… Everyone is here to help you. We'll never let him get hold of you or your powers. I promise…."

Shin looked at him confused then smiled a sweet smile at him. "Thanks….. Why don't you go back to sleep. It's pretty late."

"Alright, but you better get some sleep yourself." Inuyasha smiled at her, stood up, and went back to his spot at the back of the cave.

Morning came; Kagome awoke first and saw that Shin was gone. She woke up everyone and they all went out searching. Sango and Miroku searched toward the west, Shippo and Kilala searched to the south, Kagome looked in the north, and Inuyasha looked to the south.

"As Inuyasha searched deep into the forest he came to a small clearing. There he saw a human girl, with black hair as dark as the night sky, sitting by a pond with her feet soaking in the water. He scanned her over quickly and noticed she was wearing the clothes Kaagome and given Shinsei earlier. "Shin? Is that… you?" he asked walking up next to her.

"She spun around quickly scared of who it was and saw a concerned Inuyasha standing beside her. "Yeah…but how…" she sighed and looked back into the water. "Never mind… now you know when I turn human. The day before the New Moon is supposed to appear." As she looked into the water she stared at the ugly human staring back at her. She hated being human remembering from her past that many people had tried to kill her then.

Inuyasha felt great sympathy for her. He knew how it felt to be hated by everyone just because of how you looked or because of your blood. Suddenly, Inuyasha turned Shin around quickly, embraced her tightly, and said softly "Don't worry…. Even though you think your weak and helpless…. I'll stay here by your side and protect you."

Shin's heart began to race and her face turned a deep bright red. Here eyes were wide with shock and stared over his shoulder with her arms frozen to her sides. "Inuyasha…. But…. Kagome… your and her…." Shin's mind was telling her to move away from him quickly…. but… her heart wouldn't allow it.

Inuyasha moved away and held her at arms length with his hands on her shoulders. He smiled sweetly down at her. "Comeon…. Everyone is really worried about you." He helped her to her fee and they walked back to the cave.

"After everyone was reunited Shin spent the rest of the day helping Kagome with her schoolwork and Kagome helped her with her powers. Sunset fell upon Japan and Inuyasha started to get anxious. He kept away from everyone especially Shinsei and Kagome.

"Okay Shin you sit right here…. We need to see something." Said Miroku sitting her down right next to Inuyasha. Everyone sat across from them at the fire and watched carefully. As the sun faded and the night sky came with no moon, Shin's black fox ears and tail appeared and her haired changed into its dark brown color once more. At the exact same moment Inuyasha's ears and silver hair faded away and his eyes went from a golden amber to a dark blue.

"Well…. that was interesting. Very interesting to see two half demons change at the same time…." Said Miroku staring very intently on the half demon girl in front of him.

"Quit staring you pervert!!!!" yelled Sango and Shin as Sango hit him in the head with her Hiraikotsu and Shin punched him in the stomach with her fist. Everyone immediately broke into laughter at the three fighting.


	7. The Wolf and the Forest

**Finding the Light**

_okay this may not be that long but 8 will be.sorry i took e so long to update its been crazy at school._

**Chapter 7: The Wolf Demon Tribe**

As the night of the new moon continued, Inuyasha just moved himself farther and farther away from everyone. Shin was worried, but Kagome told her it was normal since he hated his human self.

_"It's been three months and I've never seen him transform into a human. I only let Sango and Kagome know when I turned human, but he never told anyone. Kagome told everyone, but he hid from me. But…then…why….back at the pond…." _Shin's thoughts traveled back to when Inuyasha had embraced her and said so many sweet things. Her face started to blush as she started at the fire. Miroku looked over and snapped her out of it. Shin had started being very open to Miroku telling him everything since he was a monk and there for counseling. He had become like her brother and he felt sympathy for her knowing Inuyasha might break her heart.

Kilala quick jumped up and transformed into her lion sized form with large fangs and growled at the cliff above them. A strong miniature tornado ran down from the cliff and appeared in front of them and as it faded a man appeared. He had tan skin, black long hair pulled back into a ponytail atop his head, and was wearing armor and wolf fur. He was a wolf demon and looked high up in their social classes.

"Hey Kagome. I heard Naraku found you and I came to make sure you are alright." The wolf demon took Kagome's hands in his and at her compassionately.

"Uh….. Thanks Koga, but he didn't come after me. He attacked our new friend Sh…." Kagome was interrupted as the black haired Inuyasha burst up in between the two facing Koga pissed off as hell.

"I told you to keep your hands off of Kagome you mangy wolf!!!"

"Shut up!!! I wasn't talking to you, you dumb mutt!!!!" the two boys started to fight and yell insults at each other like little children.

Shin stared at them with a blank face. "Are they always like that?" she asked Sango now completely lost.

"Yeah….it's pretty annoying, but no one can make them stop… not even Kagome." Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala all sighed at the fighting feeling sorry for Kagome.

"Koga…that name sounds so familiar…." Shin's mind traveled back to into her past once again.

_A young Koga sat next to a small pond in the center of the northern mountains crying. Shin, who was his age of only 4 years old, sat down next to him._

_"Aw….. don't cry…" Shin said on her hands and knee's trying to look at his face._

_"But..." he sniffled and buried his face in his drawn up knee's. "But no one wants to be my friend because my father is so mean. They think I'm like him…." He kept crying as his tail wrapped around him for comfort._

_"Shin smiled at him and said "I'll be your friend. I don't care if he's mean and you seem really nice."_

_"Koga looked up at her with tearful and shocked eyes. He wiped away his tears and smiled at her. "Okay…. My name is Koga."_

_"Hi Koga… I'm Shinsei." She said as she smiled at him from on her hands and knee's._

Shin's mind came back to reality and saw her childhood friends fighting. "KOGA!!!" she yelled as she stood to her feet staring at him. Koga stopped dead in his tracks at the familiar voice and looked around frantically.

"Now I've got you!!!" yelled Inuyasha ready to punch him to death with his human strength.

"SIT BOY!!!!!" yelled Kagome and a necklace of blue beads and dog fangs from under Inuyasha's kimono started to glow. He went head first into the ground and laid there in pain.

Koga looked behind Inuyasha as he fell and Shin became visible to him. "S-shin…sei….?" He stood there shocked then a big smile came over his face. "SHINSEI!!!"

"Koga!!" Shin smiled as she knew that he remembered her. Right as Inuyasha was about to get up Koga stepped on his head running to Shin. Koga hugged her fast, then his arm gently wrapped around her neck and he softly hit her on the head a few times.

"I can't believe it!! You sneaky little fox!!!" he picked her up and lifted her onto his shoulders then both of them began laughing.

Inuyasha stood up and everyone just stared at the two. "What the hell is going on!?" yelled Inuyasha at the top of his lungs.

Shin smiled down at him from Koga's shoulders. "After I ran away from Kikyo's village I met Koga and lived with his tribe for a year. We were like brother and sister, completely inseparable!!"

Everyone just stared at them like they were completely nuts then Miroku spoke up. "Koga have you seen Naraku Anywhere? He attacked Shin at a nearby village."

Koga put Shin down and looked at the monk seriously. "No… it's actually been calm here, but my wolves have been acting strangely. Every

time we enter the forest they start growling and barking at nothing."

"Mew….." Kilala looked around then transformed into her large form and hissed at the sky above them.

A strong wind came from no where. Koga covered Kagome quickly with himself. Then a giant feather appeared from the sky and a hand reached out, grabbed Shin's arm and started to fly away.

"SHIN!!!!" Inuyasha jumped up as far as he could towards her to grab her hand.

"INUYASHA!!!" Shin reached out her free hand as far as she could. As they both stretched they grabbed hold of each other.

"Tetsusaiga!!!!" he went to draw his sword with his free hand knowing himself it would not transform.

"Dammit…" said a voice from atop the feather. She let go of Shin scared of losing her life.

Shin and Inuyasha both fell through many trees. Inuyasha quickly grabbed Shin and covered her with himself. As they hit the ground Inuyasha hit first with Shin on top and rolled away from him. They laid on the ground for a minute stunned and unconscious. Inuyasha got up on his hands and knee's and held his head. He looked over to his right and saw Shin laying next to the rusted Tetsusaiga in its sheath.

"S…Shin…." His human body quickly gave out and he fell back to the ground. He forced himself up onto his hands and knee's again and in great pain he crawled over to the unconscious Shinsei. When he reached her he looked down at her. She had many bruises and cuts all over her face and body. He put his hand on her cheek and gently turned her head to face him.

He looked up and stared at their surroundings. "It looks like we landed a far ways away from everyone. I hope their alright…" he looked down at her again and his eyes opened wide when her eyes began to open.

"Huh…..? I…Inuyasha…..? What… happened?" she asked as she sat up slowly holding her bleeding arm. Then her eye's opened wide as Inuyasha hugged her tightly.

"I was so scared about loosing you…. I promise you….I will never let you go through that again…" said Inuyasha letting go of her and holding her at arms length. Shin just stared at him completely shocked at his actions. Her face then turned a dark crimson as he leaned in forward and kissed her on the lips. Inuyasha had closed his eyes while Shin sat there wide eyed and scared. He broke it slowly and she just stared at him shocked and nervous.

"Inuyasha…. but… Kagome…. you two….. love each other…." Said Shin her face going completely red.

Inuyasha only smiled at her then passed out onto the ground. in front of her.

"Inuyasha!! We've got to get to somewhere sheltered…but he's still human…I could kill him if I'm not careful." Shin saw his sword next to her, so she picked it up, put it in her belt and thrusted Inuyasha's arm over her shoulder. She held that arm tightly and held his body up against her side. She walked through the darkness of the forest dragging his feet and him away from where hey had fallen.


	8. The Bond Grows Deeper

Finding the Light

_okay this will be my last updte until after christmas and maybe new years. im still writing chapter 9 and i dont know if I will write more than 10 chapters.I'll just leave you guys in suspence for 2-3 weeks.later!_

Chapter 8: The Bond Grows Stronger

Shin had carried the wounded human Inuyasha to a nearby cave. She had left a trail of blood behind them from their open wounds and small pools here and there where Shin had fallen, but gotten right back up. After she made a small fire in the cave she took off the top of Inuyasha's kimono and placed herbs over his wounds that Kagome had given her. As she spread the herbs over his wounds he twitched and flinched from the pain.

"I'm sorry about this, but it'll help you a lot since your human now…. There… that should do…." She helped him sit up when he regained consciousness and put his kimono back on.

"I'm sorry Shin. Are you alright…?" Inuyasha asked staring at her concerned and sympathetically.

"Yeah I'm fine. I was hurt too, but I already took care of my wounds. I hope the other's can find us here…" she said looking out the cave's entrance at the night sky. Quickly Inuyasha pulled her into a hug with his one arm that wasn't in serious pain.

"Don't worry….. they'll find us… you're alright and that's all that matters…." He said holding her close. Shin's eyes swelled as she wrapped her arms around him gently. She buried her head in his chest and began to cry. Inuyasha gently rubbed her back comfortingly and moved his bad arm up and placed his hand on the back of her head. They sat there frozen in time like that until Shin fell asleep from crying so much. Inuyasha took off his fire rat kimono and placed it over her. He put another branch on the fire then placed his hand on her cheek gently. He brushed her bangs away from her face and smiled down at her.

_"Why…. Why do I feel this way around her? Why is it so much more different than Kagome or Kikyo? Am…. Am I falling in love with her" _Inuyasha thought staring at her with images of Kikyo and Kagome running through his mind. He laid down where he was a few feet away from Shin and just stared at the ceiling above. As he slept through the night memories of his childhood came flooding back to him.

_A young little Inuyasha was playing in the stream behind the castle in the forest he lived in. He watched a fish careful and went to catch it with his hands. But he slipped and fell into the shallow water. He sat there crying until a girl his age came up to him. She helped him to the waters edge and let him sit in the grass and soak his feet. He tried to figure out who she was, but his vision was blurred from all his crying._

_"Here. I'll show you how to catch one." She said smiling then walked out and stood in the middle of the shallow end of the stream. She stood there like a statue and watched as a fish swam by her. As it went by her foot she kicked it into the air above her and when it came down she caught it with her hands. "Here… you can have it Inuyasha…." She smiled at him and held out the fish. Inuyasha wiped his tears away and the girls face became visible. It was a young Shinsei smiling at him._

When Inuyasha awoke the next morning he looked over and saw Shinsei was gone. "Where did she go?" He looked around frantically and his dog ears twitched as he saw her walk by the cave entrance. "What the…" he got up to investigate and found her gathering berries with two sticks with fish on them resting on her shoulder. His face slightly turned red as sunrays shined through the trees and around and on her.

"She looked back and saw him staring at her. "I figured since you were tired I should get some breakfast." She walked up to him and smiled and just to bug him she petted on of his dog ears.

"Hey!! Stop it!!" He backed away and stood there mad with his arms crossed.

"Oh whatever lets eat already." She smiled and patted him on the back where his deep wound was. Then he fell over onto the ground from the sudden pain. "Oh I'm sorry!! I forgot you were wounded there!!!" she said loudly looking don at him.

"I'm fine!!! Just don't touch ….YOU FORGOT!?" He yelled laying there in pain.

After they ate the two decided to head out and look for their friends. They searched for till noon and found no trace of them. Shin found a small stream and they decided to take a break.

Shin sat by the water soaking her feet and staring into the sky smiling and daydreaming. Inuyasha sat in the shade of a tree watching her closely. He didn't know why, but he just couldn't take his eyes off her. _"Why does she make me feel this way…. I feel like…. Like I'm not alone…." _Inuyasha thought as he started to doze off.

Shin stared into the open blue sky thinking of what Inuyasha had done back in the forest and what he had said to her. _"Why did he do that? Maybe he thought I was Kagome… Maybe he was still in a daze or something… But… the way he spoke… I felt… so… so important. For once in my life…. I wasn't…. I wasn't alone."_

"Shin… I'm sorry for what happened back there.." Inuyasha said from his shady tree as he looked at the ground blushing.

"It's alright. I didn't mind the hug, but the kiss kinda freaked me out…" she said looking back at him smiling. "But why did you do it? Did you think I was Kagome?"

"I really don't know… why….but… when I'm around you… I can be myself… I feel like I'm not alone in this big world…." Inuyasha said looking up at her blushing deeper.

"I… I can't believe you just said that…." She stared at him with wide eye's completely shocked.

"I know… I'm completely sorr…"

"No. Don't say it. That's not what I meant…. What you said… that's exactly how I feel. I was completely alone in Kagome's time. I had no family and I was picked on every single day by everyone even my teachers. And when I came here I thought I was just going to die and I didn't care. But now that I've met you and everyone else…I have a reason to stand up for myself and fight to keep on living." Shin looked up at the sky with a big smile soaking in the sunshine.

"Shinsei….." Inuyasha sighed with a smile. He stood up, walked over to her, and sat next to her putting his arm around her holding her close. "I'm sorry…. If I hadn't wandered away from you on that day so long ago you never would have been hurt so much…."

Shin smiled and leaned against him resting her head on his shoulder. The she closed her eyes and said "No… It was my fault, but I'm glad that I've come back to my time. I got to see my old friends and make a bunch of new ones. And…. I got to see you again…."

"Shin…" Inuyasha smiled and gently rested his head against hers. He had never felt this feeling before even though he had been with Kikyo and Kagome. Kagome….. he knew she would never accept this. "Shin….lets wait until we destroy Naraku to actua…"

Shin sat up and her finger against his lips. "Don't worry… I understand. There will be nothing special between us until Naraku is defeated." She said smiling and moved her finger away from him.

Inuyasha grabbed her hand and held it softly. "Alright…Just one more thing till then…" Inuyasha pulled her hand closer and wrapped his other arm around her waist pulling her close.

"O-okay…. What is i….!?" Shin's entire face turned a dark crimson and her eye's opened wide. Inuyasha had kissed her deeply on the lips.

When he pulled away slowly he let her go, turned around, and knelt with his back facing her. "Get on. I'm sure the other are looking for us. It'll be a lot faster if you ride on my back."

"Alright…" she got on his back and he ran off into the forest.


	9. Friends and Foes

Chapter 9: Friends and Foes

_kay i know this is a short chapter but its all i had time to write in this last week i had. i will be gone for a month so im going to leave you guys in major suspence._

After three days of searching Inuyasha and Shin found their friends and were all back at Kaede's village. After recovering, Shin spent a lot of time training with Kagome and had become even stronger then her. After training for 2 weeks straight Kagome had to return home for some big exams and thanks to Shin's tutoring she was confident on her abilities on passing.

After she left Shin began doing special training with each of her friends. Miroku and her spent half of their days meditating. He also taught her how to use sutras suited for her powers. But Inuyasha always kept an eye on them from a distance ready to kill Miroku if he tried anything pervish. Shippo taught her how to use the special arts of transformation, trickery, and many other special fox techniques. Sango and Kilala taught her how to pick out demons disguised as humans. Sango and Shin also had special sparring sessions where they only used their martial arts and wits to knock each other out of a largely drawn circle. Kaede taught her about different herbs and Shin helped her around the village.

Shin was beginning to feel like she fit in somewhere. _"I have a bunch of friends and a village to help protect. Now I know I'm home…."_ One day, Inuyasha decided to train Shin on how to fight with a sword, mainly Tetsusaiga. He took her out to a meadow away from the village hoping not to destroy to much.

"Okay, since I'm the only one who can use Tetsusaiga…" he held the sword by the sheath out at arms length.

And before he finished Shin reached out and pulled the great fang from it's sheath and held it in the air completely transformed. "Well now your not the only one…but…it's kinda heavy…!?" Shin couldn't hold it up any longer and it fell to the ground. When it hit 5 long electric streaks flew away from the sword and then faded away. She just stared at the scarred earth then yelled at Inuyasha behind her scared. "WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!?"

"Its called the Wind Scar. It's one of the swords special attacks. It took me months to learn it…and you learned it in 5 minutes!!!" he moved away, sat down and sulked. "I suck…..hm?" he stood up quickly and sniffed around. "What is that…SHINSEI!!!!" Shin had collapsed completely out cold onto the ground. "This miasma….It must poison foxes…dammit!" as he went to run to her he fell to his knees coughing and gasping for air. A thick dark purple layer of miasma covered the area.

"Inuyasha you fool…. It was pointless to think that this girl would never go back to the darkness…heheheh….." a white baboon appeared in front of him from the mist.

"Naraku…" Inuyasha looked up at him in pain from the miasma. "I won't let you….take…her…auggg!" he collapsed onto his stomach in great pain.

"Kohaku… take the girl back to the castle, but place this is her heart…" Naraku threw to him a blackened jewel shard emitting his immense demonic power.

"Yes master Naraku." Kohaku called the poisonous insects as he put Shin limply over his shoulders. They created a barrier and they disappeared into the sky.

"S-shinsei….no…." Inuyasha said reaching out his hand then his mind faded and he became unconscious.

Naraku only smiled evilly. "Heheheheh….this girl will greatly help in my search for the jewel." His voice faded into the darkness and he disappeared.

Back at Kaede's everyone was becoming worried as their friends didn't return as the moon appeared. Sango, Kilala, and Kagome went out searching as the moonless night began. They flew to a large meadow outside the village and saw a human Inuyasha laying in the grass.

"Inuyasha!!" yelled Kagome as she ran over to help him.

"He's been poisoned by a miasma, but it won't kill him. We should hurry and get him back to Kaede's" Kagome nodded and put him on Kilala's back. Sango looked around the area and found a rusted Tetsusaiga and white hairs next to it. _"Naraku…he got her…damn…."_ She thought to herself as she picked up the sword and went home with her friends. She explained everything to everyone as soon as they returned.

"If Naraku does have Shinsei he will most likely use a shard to control her like Kohaku. With them against us it will make this war even more difficult…." Said Miroku punching the floor with his hand.

"If we're not careful… Naraku, Shin, and Kohaku could be the strongest people we will ever face." Said Sango staring into the fire.


	10. Out of the Darkness

**_okay sorru it's taken me so long to post the next chapter. I've written the entire story now now it sucks for all you who havent been reading. So I'm dedicating this story to my number one reader CoKoSo. Thanks for supporting me!_**

Chapter 10: Out of the Darkness

Two months passed and the group had found no sign of Naraku or Shinsei. They had traveled far to the south and had found a castle where Shippo said he saw Kohaku wandering around the grounds.

"If Kohaku is there, Naraku can't be far behind. Sango can you or Miroku get us an audience with the lord?" asked Inuyasha becoming very impatient.

"Of course, Kilala we need you to fly around the grounds and see if you can see any signs of Naraku, Kohaku, or Shinsei." Said Sango petting her little cat. Kilala ran outside, transformed, and flew over the village and castle while Sango and Miroku left for the castle.

After they left, Inuyasha went outside and sat on the roof of the Inn they were staying at. _"Shin….I let her down like I did Kikyo…I have to save her from Naraku….I won't let another woman fall into his hands!"_ Inuyasha thought as he sat there staring at the rising sun.

"AHHHH!!!" screams of many people were coming from the castle and at that instant the castle burst into flames. Out of the smoke spreading through the village Sango and Miroku appeared on Kilala.

"Sango! Miroku! What the happened!?" asked Kagome helping a now badly wounded Miroku.

"We don't know! The place exploded just as we were leaving. This is all we found about the person who destroyed the castle." Sango said then from behind her back she pulled out an arrow with a red ribbon tied around it.

"I…it can't be…" Inuyasha took the arrow and just stared down at it wide eyed for minutes. "Dammit!!" he threw the arrow aside and ran out the door toward the castle through the thick smoke. _"Please still be there! Please be alright!!"_

"Inuyasha wait!" yelled Kagome who went to chase him. But Miroku grabbed her arm and shook his fever- ridden head no.

"Kagome, you should stay here with Miroku and Shippo. Kilala and I will go after him." Sango said putting her hand on Kagome's shoulder. Then her and Kilala were off and caught up to Inuyasha quickly.

When they arrived the castle was completely restored with the flames and smoke gone, but a miasma was surrounding it.

"It's not poisonous, so it's alright to go inside." said Sango. As she finished Kohaku walked out of the front gate ready to battle.

"Where is she! I know she's here! Her scent was covering that arrow!!!!" Inuyasha yelled drawing Tetsusaiga. "What the hell!?" as he yelled that a large animal flew out of the sky with flames at it's feet and tail knocking the sword from his hand and into Kohaku's. As the animal landed the sun began to rise and it became visible. It was much like Kilala, the same size, but it was a black fox with white paws and a white tipped tail. As the night sky turned to day the fox transformed into a human figure. It took the sword from Kohaku and transformed in it's hand.

"It's…not…possible…" said Inuyasha standing there frozen from the sight before him. There before him stood Shinsei wearing priestess hakama's, but they were completely black.

She pointed the great fang at her three friends and smiled a smile as evil as Naraku himself. "Kohaku….we must hurry to send these three to hell so we may acquire the jewel shards from Kagome."

"Right…" Kohaku got into fighting stance readying his weapon as Shin only smiled her defiled smile of death.


	11. Life and Death

**_okay the story is winding down.there is a battle in this chapter.sorry but im not very good at describing battles so it may sound crappy_**

Chapter 11: Life and Death

Inuyasha just stood there shocked at the girl he loved once again ready to kill him without a second thought. At that moment nightmares of Kikyo came flying at him like the arrow she used to seal him to the Sacred Tree.

"Inuyasha look out!" yelled Sango as she pushed him aside and they both fell onto the ground. "Would you pay attention!! Right now Shin is trying to kill us!!" said Sango as she stood up and began to fight her dear brother.

As Inuyasha went stood up the tip of his blade was pointed straight at his heart a few inches away. "Shin…dammit, their right…"

"You mean that I've changed? Duh… I kinda like this much better. No one dares mock me…" Shin said as she thrusted Tetsusaiga into Inuyasha shoulder and listened to the half demon scream in pain.

Inuyasha pulled the sword out of his shoulder and fell to his knee's holding the bleeding, pain- filled wound. "But no one has mocked you for months. And who cares what they think…I went through the same thing… always being picked on because you were different… always being treated like crap because you were half demon!"

Shin flinched at his yelling and took a step back with an angered look on her face. But inside her head she was completely terrified and shocked by him. "Shut up… you don't know any of the hell I went through! You weren't sent to another era never knowing your parents or where you even came from!!" she yelled as she gripped Tetsusaiga's hilt tightly.

"Your right and your wrong…." Inuyasha stood up holding his wound and stared at Shin with piercing eyes. "I was never sent to another time, but I understand your pain. I never knew my father and my mother died when I was very young. I was always treated like shit and was hurt many times. We are exactly the same you and I….and I know you can see that clearly." Inuyasha started to walk closer to her.

Shin moved a step back for every step he took towards her. "Just get away… you don't understand!!! I was forced to give up everything I ever loved!! I never had any friends or family!! And you certainly never loved me!!!" Shin thrusted the sword into the ground releasing the powerful Wind Scar. But as she did so tears streamed from her eyes and she dropped the sword to the ground crying.

Inuyasha had been completely hit with his own attack. He laid there in a pool of blood with great wounds and gashes in his body…

"Inuyasha…Kilala! Get Inuyasha and take him back to the village!! I'll finish off Kohaku and Shin!" yelled Sango who was still holding off her brother.

"It won't be that simple Sango…. You won't escape from me!!" Just then a giant tentacle reached out from the castle, grabbed Kilala, and began to squeeze her tightly.

"Kilala!!" yelled Sango. She tried to help her friend, but Kohaku stopped her.

"This demon has been alive long enough!!!" yelled the voice from the castle squeezing harder laughing evilly. Just as Kilala let out a loud roar of pain the tentacles were broken and the demon cat was set free. Next to the fallen tentacles stood Shinsei holding Tetsusaiga.

"You took away everything I loved….. so I'll return the favor…. Kohaku, come here." Kohaku jumped away from his sister and over to Shin. Shin placed her hand on his back and a bright light shone from the two. "Now Kohaku…. Let's show this demon what happen's when you mess with us."

"No problem! Sister!! Let's destroy this demon for father and the others!" said Kohaku smiling and looking back at Sango.

"Kohaku…" Sango could only stare at her brother who had been returned to her.

"You can thank me later Sango. Right now…" Shin pointed the sword straight at Naraku who emerged from the castle angered. "We have to send this demon back to hell!!"

"Right!" Sango ran up with Kilala and stood beside Kohaku and Shin ready to fight.

A hand landed on Shin's should and when she turned around there stood Inuyasha with his hand out. Shin gave him back his sword and he handed her the arrows and bow she had left behind.

"You worthless people will not defeat me!! I am all powerful thanks to the Sacred Jewel!!!" yelled Naraku beginning to transform

"Not for long…." Shin fired an arrow straight into Naraku's chest causing the jewel to be forced out of his body and instantly glow it's pure pink glow.

"Not so tough are ya now Naraku…Well then prepare to die!!" yelled Inuyasha and everyone lunged at the demon that caused so much pain.


	12. New Beginnings

**_alrighty then!! these past three chapters havent been very long. but thats because the next one is super long. Im considering shortening it but im not sure_**

Chapter 12: New Beginnings

An entire day had passed since Sango and Inuyasha left for the castle. Miroku's fever had gone, but Kagome and Shippo kept him in bed.

"What's taking them. It's almost dawn and their not back…" said Shippo looking out the window.

"I'm going to find them. Shippo, stay here and watch Mir…" Kagome was interrupted by a Shippo who was now outside jumping up and down outside.

"Their back Kagome!!! Their back!!" yelled the little fox demon.

Kagome and Miroku both ran outside next to Shippo. Kagome was standing there with tear filled eyes and her hands covering her mouth in shock. Miroku also had tear filled eyes watching the road before him.

And there walking towards them ob the road five people were walking towards them in a straight line. Inuyasha, Shin, Sango, Kilala, and Kohaku had returned… Inuyasha was leaning on Shin for support, Kohaku was riding on Kilala, and Sango was walking to them using her Hiraikotsu to keep her standing. They were all covered in blood and bruises, but they were smiling and laughing.

Shippo, Kagome, and Miroku ran to their friends. Shippo ran into Shin's arms, Kagome into Inuyasha's, and Miroku into Sango's.

"Oh thank god your all alright!! We were so worried!!" said Kagome who was now hugging Inuyasha crying.

"Im sorry Kagome, but we were having some fun at the castle." Inuyasha looked over at his comrades from the battle and they all broke into laughter.

"What's so funny?" asked Miroku looking around just as confused as Kagome and Shippo.

"Miroku… let me see your hand." Said Sango. Miroku gave her his cursed hand with a questionable look on his face. Sango quickly took of the prayer beads and opened wide the cloth over the tunnel.

"What're you…!? Huh…?" Miroku was waiting for the wind to start going into his hand, but nothing happened. "W- what's going on!?" yelled Miroku who was now waving his hand and arms around trying to make the wind tunnel work.

"This might explain things." Said Kohaku. He reached behind him on Kilala's back and threw a white baboon fur coat onto the ground covered in blood. Kagome, Miroku, and Shippo just stared at it for minutes.

"You guys… and he's…but we weren't…" said Miroku trying so hard, but he couldn't make a sentence.

"Let me try…Kohaku and I are now free from Naraku and all his incarnations are dead. And the Sacred Jewel is back and completely purified." Shin smiled and pulled out from the necklace around her neck and it glowed its beautiful pick color.

"That's great!! But what about the shard inside of Kohaku and you?" asked Kagome now concerned.

"They've been completely purified so we decided we're just going to leave them there. They can't do any harm to us." Said Shin and her and Kohaku smiled.

"Thank you Shinsei…" said Sango starting to swell with tears of joy.

"No problem Sango, but right now…" Shin fell into the grass behind her smiling and putting her arms behind her head. "I just want a really long nap…."

Everyone broke into laughter right there enjoying and praising the five that had killed the demon they had been searching for, for a long time. At that point in time, they couldn't tell that everything was going to change…

Chapter 13: The Four Winds

It took months for the five friends to recover from battle with Naraku. During that time they went back to Kaede's village being forced to stay inside and rest by Kagome. Sango and Kohaku spent a great deal of time


	13. Four Winds

**Chapter 13: The Four Winds**

It took months for the five friends to recover from battle with Naraku. During that time they went back to Kaede's village being forced to stay inside and rest by Kagome. Sango and Kohaku spent a great deal of time just talking trying to make up for all the time they had lost. Miroku and Sango had also grown much closer and decided to live together once the demon slayer village was rebuilt. Inuyasha and Shin had tried hard during this time to hide their feelings for each other, but it didn't work to well. The two were still in love and would sneak out during some nights to just spend time together under the Sakura trees. One night though Kagome had seen the two and she ran home crying. Inuyasha ran after her and explained everything. It took time, but she eventually accepted that Inuyasha was truly in love with Shinsei. Kagome also decided it was time she stayed in her time, but came to visit every now and then.

Six months after Naraku's defeat everyone was at Kaede's packing their things…

"Why do we have to separate! I don't want everyone to leave!" cried Shippo as was holding onto Miroku's leg trying to keep him from leaving.

"Comeon Shippo! We'll come back and visit Now Let go!" Miroku began to drag his leg with the fox behind him, then, just as he made it out the door he fell on his face.

"Shippo….." Shinsei came over and pulled the little fox away from the monk. "Don't cry Shippo… Everyone is just leaving to go see their families. But you get to stay here with me and Inuyasha." she smile down at the little fox hugging her crying.

"Okay….but Inuyasha's…not allowed to pick on me ….." said Shippo and he jumped into Kagome's arms as she came out of the house.

"Hey Kagome…you not still mad are you?" Shin asked looking saddened that her best friend was once mad at her over a boy.

Kagome stared at her for a few seconds then smiled. "I'm not mad anymore Shin. I understand how you feel. Just between us… I have a date tonight with a boy from my school." said Kagome with a big grin on her face. Both girls began giggling and talking about Shin could go back and visit the present. The two had only recently found out that Shin could pass through the well, which made them hit themselves and say " Why didn't we try this first!".

Sango, Kohaku, and Kilala came outside carrying nothing, but their weapons, the clothes on their backs, and a small basket of food for their trip. "Well…we're ready to go. So I guess this is goodbye…" said Sango who walked over to her friends trying to hold back her tears.

"Not so fast Sango. We all have to be here to saw goodbye. Inuyasha! Miroku!! Come over here!!" yelled Shin. The boys came over and so did Kohaku and a big Kilala. "I may not have been here very long, but I can understand this much. Even though we may be splitting up, we'll all always be the best of friends and always keep in touch." Said Shinsei and she put her hand in the middle of the circle everyone was standing in. Everyone else put their hands on top of hers and after a few minutes of everyone looking around at each other, they all threw their hands up into the air cheering.

After everyone said their goodbyes, they were on their ways. Sango, Kohaku, and Kilala were flying to the demon slayer village in the east. Miroku, who was getting a ride from Hachi, was heading to the north to see Mushin. Kagome was heading on her bike to the well towards the south. And Inuyasha, Shin, and Shippo stayed in the west at Kaede's village.

"Hey guys! Let's give them a goodbye they won't forget!" yelled Shin and Inuyasha and Shippo smiled widely.

As everyone was going their ways an arrow was shot up into the air covered in sacred power and foxfire. Then the Wind Scar was sent up after causing the arrow to explode and turn into fireworks. Everyone turned around and smiled back at the village. Sango and Kohaku threw their weapons covered in Kilala's flames at the fireworks. Miroku threw a sacred sutra at the works and Kagome fired a sacred arrow into the explosion. All of their powers combined caused a magnificent sight to behold. A northern lights spectacular…

"We will meet again… and kick some demon butt…I'm sure of it…" said Shin staring up at the sky

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_I bet your wondering what happened to our hero's huh? Well I'll tell you…_

_ Sango and Miroku were married and had twins, a boy and girl. They now live in the demon slayer village that they completely restored. Many other people have also been coming to the village to learn the arts of demon slaying. Kohaku and Kilala have been teaching them and are now the village's number one slayers._

_ Kagome is now in college studying to become a doctor. She is also engaged to her friend Hojo and he now knows all about the feudal era and has gone there a few times. Shin also visits the present when Kagome is back at her old home and. Kagome has also become pregnant._

_ Shippo is still living at Kaede's and was adopted as Shin's little brother. He does sometimes help the people in the village, but is usually found playing with the children._

_ And what of Inuyasha and Shinsei? Well after a year of living together in Kaede's home they were married. To this day they live near the village in small home built by Inuyasha. They also have a young daughter named Hoshi, who has black hair and black dog ears and tail. Her name means star which fits since on each hand there is a star birthmark. They are very happy and plan to live in that home until the very end."_

"_Thanks mommy…I love hearing that bedtime story……" said a little voice drifting off to sleep._

"_I'm glad you like it sweetie…"_

"_Night mommy…"_

"_Goodnight Hoshi…"_

_**THE END**_

**_I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED THIS STORY!! JUST WAIT UNTIL THE NEXT PART BEGINS. JUST REMEMBER, IT'S ONLY THE BEGINNING..._**


End file.
